


Perfect Stranger

by cheddarbug



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, One Night Stands, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-09
Updated: 2020-04-09
Packaged: 2021-03-02 02:34:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23567668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cheddarbug/pseuds/cheddarbug
Summary: Things get a little risque when alcohol and lust mix.
Relationships: Nero tol Scaeva/Original Character(s), Nero tol Scaeva/Original Female Character(s), Nero tol Scaeva/Warrior of Light
Comments: 2
Kudos: 36





	Perfect Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this weeks ago with the intention of turning it into something bigger. Given the numerous projects I am working on finishing to post (primarily Forsaken and Fall of a Hero), it may be some time before this turns into a full fledged fic. 
> 
> Doesn't mean we can't enjoy some more delicious Nero/Carine action though ;)

Carine never did things like this. 

Violaine would call her the queen of spontaneity and irrational thought and decision, but Carine was usually much more subdued when it came to the likes of sexual encounters. She never would have considered that her celebratory drinks would turn into a night of clubbing, nor that it would end up with her riding in the back of a car straddling a stranger. 

It wasn’t her sister’s fault. Any time alcohol or dares were involved, Carine was bound to make a questionable decision or two. Or three. Usually, they involved skinny dipping in the public pool after hours or flashing some college guys as they drove around the local campus in a rented limo. Not so innocent, but not nearly as dangerous as finding herself intimately tangled with a man whose name her alcohol addled mind couldn’t recall. 

He had looked so good leaning over the railing that separated the VIP section of the club from the main floor. Designer suit, slicked back golden hair, an air of sophistication that Carine clearly lacked as she couldn’t even flirt her way to the more exclusive seating. It didn’t matter. If she couldn’t go up to him, she could always entice him down. Her sister’s dare, as she remembered. 

Now, here she was in his lap, the borrowed designer dress from her sister’s collection hiked up to her hips as her mouth greedily accepted his kisses with fervor. 

It wasn’t like her to kiss men she didn’t know, but she was willing to chalk it up to temporary insanity and a rather hefty dose of alcohol. It also wasn’t like her to immediately accept his invitation to “get out of here” and follow him to a very nice car with dark, tinted windows and a driver that only glanced up occasionally to see what his passengers were up to, but exceptions had to be made. Dire situations needed dire solutions and a drunken one night stand with a hot Garlean was the perfect solution to her situation.

She didn’t know where he was taking her nor did she care. Carine was drunk on whiskey-soaked kisses that were erasing all sense of doubt and fear from her mind. Had she ever wanted anyone as much as she wanted this perfect stranger right now? Not that she could recall, but then again, she was never quite so reckless. Her mind tried warning her to slow down, take her time, at least ask his name but her body was throbbing and begging for the impressive bulge pressed against it.

“How far?” she asked against his lips.

“Not far,” was his husky reply.

“How long?”

“Ten minutes.”

She couldn’t wait. Her fingers found the buckle of his belt and pulled it loose. They hit a bump in the road that sent a flurry of tickles through her stomach causing her to gasp and giggle as her hips rocked hard against him. A whirring sound caught her attention, but a swift glance behind showed that her partner was putting up the screen to protect her dignity. 

Or his. She had no intention of showing any more of herself to the driver. 

Carine shifted off his lap and clamored to her knees before him all while working to free his erection from the confines of his trousers. She paused and looked up at him with a mischievous smirk. 

“No underwear?”

“It gets in the way.”

She liked that answer and placed a heated kiss on the skin right above his cock. Moments later she had it in her hands, tugging gently in admiration. The rumors were true. Garleans  _ were _ blessed, or at least this one was, and for that she was thankful. It was one thing to feel it through smooth fabric...fabric that was likely ruined given the dark splotch of wetness she left from grinding shamelessly on his lap, but to hold it in her bare hands?

_ Exquisite. _

As drunk and horny as she was and as delicious as he looked, Carine wasn’t stupid. “Condom?” she asked, firmly stroking him in a slow, steady rhythm. 

He cursed. Her perfect stranger cursed and it sounded like heaven on his lips as he thrust his hips into her palm. “At my house.”

Carine ‘tsked, but did not slow her rhythm, “Shame. I was quite ready to blow your mind. Guess you’ll have to wait now.”

He cursed again as she leaned forward and nipped at his exposed hip. 

“Caelus, I will gladly give you a raise if you would step on the gas,” he barked, voice straining to maintain its composure. 

Apparently, the driver needed no further urging. The sudden acceleration had her tumbling face-first into his stomach. She couldn’t help but inhale the smoky aroma of coffee beans and whiskey and grow more aroused by the scent. Oh, but she wished that she could taste him. It truly was a shame that she didn’t know him well enough, or think this would ever be more than just a one-night thing, otherwise, she would have asked him to get tested ASAP and forego a condom altogether.

His hand fisted in her hair, forcing her to look up at him as she continued to pump him in short, quick strokes. 

“Does this please you, sir?” she batted her eyes coyly and bit her bottom lip. The effect was instantaneous as his eyes closed and his grip tightened. 

“Do that again, and I might just come on your face.”

Again, not her normal thing, but it was enough to renew the wetness between her thighs as he gently pushed her away and tucked himself back into his trousers. 

They barely made it through the door before he picked her up and pressed her against the wall. She gasped, the sound soon swallowed by violent kisses she returned with equal fervor. Then he was at her neck, and then her ear, and back at her lips with such intensity that even if she were sober, she couldn’t keep up. 

He set her down and turned her around so quickly she hadn’t realized she was facing the wall until his hand pressed her face against its cool surface. The other traced trails of fire and ice down her exposed skin to the tiny zipper at the small of her back. Rather than pull it down, the Garlean traced her form further, fingers ghosting against the curve of her ass until they found the hem of her dress. 

Using his thigh, he forced her legs apart all while keeping her firmly pressed against the wall. She waited with anticipation, body tight and eager for what he planned next. He was everywhere all at once while simultaneously avoiding the places she longed for him to venture. A shiver ran down her spine as he traced the sharp blade of her ear with his tongue and then melted as his fingers slicked between her folds. 

_ “Fuck.” _ The lust-driven curse was like a symphony in her ears. A beautiful, husky solo that was the prelude to something far more magnificent to come. “I’m not the only one to forego underwear I see.”

Carine arched her back and gave her ass a wiggle, “It gets in the way.”

“That it does.” His voice had constricted just an ilm, a good sign that her taunting was having just as much of an effect on him as his teasing was having on her. 

Before she could respond, his fingers were sliding against her again and again. Slow, meticulous,  _ torturous, _ and yet somehow it was exquisite perfection. He was content feeling her twitch and squirm under his careful ministrations and she was helpless to stop him. His tongue laved at the tip of her ear, his fingers lightly brushing her clit with remarkable precision. Carine knew - oh Gods - she  _ knew _ she was going to come like this. 

And then he stopped.

Never in her life had she  _ whined _ for a man to finish what he started, but somehow this perfect stranger had her begging for his touch. He gave in, but only with a gentle kiss to her shoulder as his hand slipped from between her thighs and traced its way up to her sleeves. 

Carine didn’t like the change of pace. It gave her too much room to think, too much time to reconsider, but as the lace was slowly pulled down her arms and her chest was made bare, any thought of leaving escaped her mind. 

Again, he pressed her against the wall. The growing heat of her body colliding with the cold surface let loose a feral hiss as her nipples contracted and tightened. 

“Rude.” It was a shamefully breathless whisper, but it was rewarded with the soft glide of the zipper pulled down. Next thing she knows, she’s naked as the day she was born and his hands and lips are consuming her. She hadn’t even realized he had taken her to the bedroom until she felt cool cotton pressed to her back. 

He didn’t stop kissing her, never stopped touching her. Not even to reach into the nightstand and pull out a condom. The heat of his body fanned the flames of her desire until she was a raging inferno tipping the edge of oblivion, and he hadn’t even penetrated her yet. Could someone reach orgasm from soul-consuming kisses or feather-light touches? 

Carine felt she might very well find out. 

And then his fingers were there, pressing inside her as his thumb traced a delectable ring around her clit. Her toes curled and body clenched, ready for his command to finally let go. 

“Someone’s rather eager this evening,” he smirked above her, curlings his fingers so that her eyes had no choice but to roll back. 

“Someone isn’t eager enough,” she said...or tried to. Her voice cracked at the last word when he finally sped his thrusting and pressed his thumb against the sensitive bundle of nerves at long last. Sparks flew, time stood still, and fireworks boomed in a colorful display as her world shattered and body convulsed with the energy that had been building between them since his eyes first met hers. 

Carine definitely had sex before. Good sex too, if she recalled, but never had she come so fast or so hard so quickly without hard work. Could be the alcohol, could be the temporary insanity, or it could be he was just that damn good. She didn’t know.

A pleased rumble sounded above her. “I’d like to see that again,” he leaned in to kiss her once more. “May I?”

“Oh please, just help yourself,” she giggled. Now that she was coming down off her high, she could feel the weight of his erection pressed to her stomach. A nice reminder that this symphony had not yet reached its climax. 

The rip of a package also reminded her that safety was a priority. Yet another point for her perfect stranger.

“Here,” she said, scooting out from under him and holding out her hand. “Let me help.”

“I think I can manage a little bit of rubber.” It was the first time she noticed the ice blue of his eyes darken and become dangerous, and it sent yet another thrill through her body rather than warning her to run away.

Carine shook her head and insisted. “Sure you can, but not like this,” she replied, popping the condom in her mouth and pushing him onto his back. She liked the wild look of surprise and intrigue as he complied with her demands, but it was the utter disbelief on his face as she took the entire length of his cock in her mouth, rolling the condom down in one smooth motion. Hells, even  _ she _ was impressed she managed to do it without gagging. 

Rather than say anything, her perfect stranger cupped her chin, guided her up his body and hungrily kissed her. She straddled his hips, rubbing against him as their tongues danced and collided together and then she was on her back, legs wrapped around his waist and cock buried inside her. 

It was a give and take. His body commanded her, ordered her, dominated her and she bowed to the pleasure in full submission. Her hands raked up his back, through his hair, through her hair as he pumped his hips and reveled in the sounds she made. What started as low keening and breathless gasps soon crescendoed into needy moans and building pleasure. She couldn’t think, couldn’t speak. Coherent sentences could not be formed in the push and pull of their bodies, only disjointed grunts and loud curses as he fucked her with such a ferocity she hadn’t felt in a long time. 

He took her to heights she never imagined. He hung her on the precipice of ruination and urged her to join him in oblivion. His hands bruised her sides, his teeth grazed her neck, his cock.  _ Gods, _ his  _ cock. _ The man knew how to handle it like none other she had known before and it made her almost regret not getting his name or number. 

The sounds of their fucking echoed through the room, skin slapping skin accompanied by the lewd noises of his cock slamming into her over and over added to the chorus of their gasping moans and serrated breaths. She could feel the building of another orgasm and she desperately wanted to chase it with him through to the end. 

Perhaps he sensed her urgency, perhaps he had been teetering the edge of ruination himself. Whatever the case was, his hips snapped harder and faster until her entire body convulsed with intense vibrations below him. He rode the waves of her pleasure, drank the sound of her climax with a kiss, and pulsed with his own release as she pulled him closer. 

“Who  _ are _ you?” Carine asked breathlessly, her mind still soaring just out of reach. 

“The best you’ll ever have,” was his reply as he kissed the tip of her nose and rolled off to dispose of the condom. 

She smirked and watched him, admiring his well-sculpted shoulders covered in her scratches. “Cocky bastard, aren’t you?”

“Not cocky,” he turned and winked, a lone blond curl dangling over his brow now that his hair had become disheveled.  _ “Confident. _ There’s a difference.”

She liked that. Blessed Nophica, she liked his attitude. “Well, Mr. Confident. Think there’s enough time for another round? Or are you just a one-trick Chocobo?”

He sauntered toward her, confidence oozing from every pore of his body as he descended upon her with grace she hoped she could match. 

“I think you’ll find I am a man of a great many talents,” he whispered against her lips. “And I’ve got all night to prove it.”

Chills of anticipation and excitement rushed up her spine as their lips collided once again, the night demanding an encore.


End file.
